mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:KyleH
Sorry I'm new ,so I'm just learning the ropes. I noticed you did not have a wiki logo so I made one. Who can I give it to? Aeroglyphics 03:32, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :If you upload it, I'll be happy to put it in place for you. This wiki doesn't have an active sysop, so if you are interested in adopting it and becoming an administrator, you can request to do so here. --KyleH (talk) 22:06, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Rackets Hi, Just started a page for Rackets. Need help with formatting though. The tables aren't quite lined up and it needs a category. Anyway, I hope this helps some folks. --Two Toes 16:38, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Table Templates w/CSS I am wondering if there is an easy to create some table templates with built-in CSS. A few of the pages that I updated now have tables that contain some valuable information. However, I would prefer not to have to style each individual cell. If there was a way for me to give these tables a class, and then be able to edit the CSS for that class, that would be very useful. Wolfman2000 19:45, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :Certainly. It is possible for an administrator to edit MediaWiki:Common.css to add CSS which is loaded throughout the site. If there is some code that you would like to add there, let me know and I'll be happy to take care of it for you. If you are interested in adopting this wiki and becoming an administrator so you can do it yourself, you can request to do that here. Please let me know if you need any more information. --KyleH (talk) 00:52, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Not registered Unable to create registration From Mafia Wars Wiki We are sorry, we are unable to register you at this time. -- 14:43, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :No problem ... your contributions are welcome even if you aren't able to log in. :) --KyleH (talk) 22:42, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome I have done a lot of wiki updates for the sigmastorm 2 wiki and thought I could help out here as well. Although the other Mafia Wars Wiki has a bit more going for it style wise. Mrjoeterrace 19:38, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :It's good to have you here. :) --KyleH (talk) 22:42, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Novice hi, i am shahadat.i actually dont know this stuff.......after a long try i could able to upload a photo of exploding cigar.......couldnt do the linking stuff.it would be very nice of u if u help me rather the mafia family by compliting that one pls..........thanks login via facebook will it be possible to log in via facebook account? because i dont like creating thousands of accounts while instead of them i could use only 1. :Unfortunately it isn't possible to log in using Facebook; however, if you create a single account on Wikia it works on all of Wikia's 50,000 wikis. --KyleH (talk) 21:01, October 27, 2009 (UTC)